tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Howard Prince
Howard Prince is a con man in None But the Lonely Heart. He was played by Treat Williams Early Life Howard is a con man who works with his partner, Morty. However, the two are on the brink of being arrested by the IRS for they are due in court for tax evasion, so they plan is for Howard to marry wealthy old women and kill them for their money. With the aid of Baxter, a video dating service owner who is unaware of Howard's plans, he was able to find the most wealthy women in the city. Crime Each of his victims went through the same fate as the last victim, Howard gives the butler the night off, he sets up a romantic dinner for two, they have a glass of red wine, which Howard poisons as he didn't have a drink himself, the woman dies from a poison-induced heart attack, and at the last minute, Howard calls 9-1-1 and pretends to be hysterical about his wife having a heart attack. The victims in order were Clair, Elizabeth, and Matilda. He even justified himself to Morty saying that he is doing them a favor by killing them instead of just taking the money and leaving for that would be cruel and unusual. Howard's latest victim is a widow named Effie Gluckman. As he was trying to woo Effie, he had been repeatedly receiving messages telling him to end his crime spree or face the consequences. The first message he got, he felt like he was being set up by Morty, so Howard went into Morty's office as he was shredding incriminating papers, grabs Morty by the necktie and gets it caught in the paper shredder, snapping Morty's neck as the tie is being pulled by the paper shredder. The next day, after marrying Effie at City Hall, Howard gets a second message telling him to stop, so he thought it was Baxter who caught on to his crime, so Howard kills Baxter by grabbing him by the tie and throwing him head first into the TV set, electrocuting him. That night, as he was preparing a dinner for him and Effie, Stanhope, Effie's butler, menaced Howard with a gun, saying that he knew about him being the widower of Clair, Elizabeth, and Matilda. Stanhope gave Howard a chance to leave and never come back, but Howard declines, attacks Stanhope before he could fire and snaps Stanhope's next, military style. Everything was going according to plan, but after Effie was poisoned, as Howard was trying to call an ambulance to cover his tracks, he had to change his heart attack story when Effie wouldn't succumb to the poison, so Howard throws her down the staircase and told 9-1-1 that she fell down the stairs. Days later after Effie's funeral, he was getting a plane ticket for out of the country, he gets one more message on his door. There was still someone out there telling him to stop. Howard was told to meet messenger at Effie's crypt. The messenger is the grave digger himself. He told Howard that he sent the messages warning him to stop, but before he could tell Howard who hired him, Howard grabbed the grave digger's shovel, saying there is a penalty for wasting his time, and he killed the grave digger with the shovel. Fate As Howard was about to put the gravedigger in Effie's coffin, he saw it empty. He then hears a voice and turns, for it was Effie, only this time, she is a zombie. However, she wasn't the only one who came back as a zombie, there was also Matilda, Elizabeth, and Clair, each one worse than the last. Howard tried to escape, but he was surrounded. They said that they can't live or die without Howard, so in order to rest in piece, they all ate Howard alive. Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Eaten